Wake Up Call
by AgaStarGleek
Summary: Cas has to get ready for an appointment with Gabriel, but Dean wants him to come back to bed. Cuteness ensues.


"Baby, get up. You need to get ready for work." Says Cas putting on his suit jacket.

Dean is lying in bed a few paces away, his head tucked under a pillow. A beep is heard throughout the bedroom and he groans. His hand reaches out and circles the bedside table looking for his phone. When he locates it, his head pokes out from under his pillow as he reads the incoming text.

"Argh" Dean groans. "I really hope this isn't important." He looks at the text and sighs in contentment.

"Cas, come back to bed. I'm starting later today, Jo just sent me a text saying she doesn't need me till the afternoon." Dean says as he sits up. He runs a hand through his messy hair, a sleepy smile forming at the corner of his lips as he watches Cas struggle with his tie.

"This damn thing just doesn't want to tie. Damn it!" Cas huffs out. He looks at his reflection in the mirror, his eyebrows fused together in concentration as he continues to struggle with his tie.

Dean chuckles from the bed and motions his hands for Cas to come to him. "Babe, come here. I'll help you with it later. Just come back to bed. It's early."

Cas turns around with an annoyed expression on his face. "Dean, unlike you, I have to meet Gabriel in an hour and I need to be presentable!" He exclaims.

"Who cares? Just send him a text saying you'll be late. I'll drop you off in two hours. Just come back to bed babe." Dean asks pleadingly.

"I can't just miss my appointment, Dean!" Cas retorts irritably, turning back towards the mirror as he continues to fumble with his tie.

Dean groans from the bed and flops his head down onto the fluffy white pillows. "Please, baby?" He says in between a yawn.

Cas looks up from his tie and looks at Dean reflection in the mirror catching Dean rub his eyes from tiredness. Cas's face softens and turns around to look at Dean.

"You have to stop doing that Dean. You know how hard it is for me to leave when you look so tired. It's adorable." Says Cas as he walks towards the bed.

Dean's eyes flutter closed, but a smile plays upon his lips. "Never."

Cas groans as he reaches the bed. "You'll be the death of me."

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas with sleepy eyes. "Just wait." He says as his lips curve into a wicked smile. He grabs Cas by his unmade tie and pulls him down towards him. Cas lands on Dean with a faint smack and lets out a slight "Oh!"

Dean chuckles at Cas's surprise. "You should have seen that coming, babe."

Cas lets out a light laugh before placing his forehead onto Dean's chest. "I guess I should have." He looks back up to Dean's face, staring thoughtfully into his sparkling green eyes. Dean's lips quirk to a half smile as he reaches forward with his right hand and places it on Cas's cheek. "I'm never letting you go." He whispers.

Dean caresses the side of Cas's face as he leans forward and places a soft kiss on Cas's nose. Cas emits a soft sigh of contentment before softly relaxing into Dean's hand.

Dean reaches forward again to place small kisses all over Cas's face. His forehead, his cheeks, his chin, and his lips. Cas giggles in between kisses, his heart fluttering against his chest.

"Baby, stop it. You're making me want to stay home with you." Cas says softly between his laughter.

"Good." Replies Dean. His lips curve into a flirtatious smile before flipping himself and Cas over until he was lying on top of him. His legs are straddled around Cas's thighs, and his hands move towards his tie to take it off. When he's done he starts unbuttoning Cas's shirt.

"Dean-" Cas starts to say.

"Sh." Dean replies softly. He bends down and continues to places soft kisses around Cas's face. His lips trail down Cas's broad jaw towards his chest, leaving wet marks against his skin. His hands fumble with the last button, until he finally moves his hands towards Cas's shoulder's and peels the shirt off of his back.

Cas sighs breathlessly, his head pressed back into the soft pillows. " Dean I-" He whimper's out softly.

" I know baby." Dean replies. Dean continues to leave soft kisses around Cas's stomach before he turns his attention back towards Cas's face. He softly caress's Cas's cheek again, and watches as Cas's eyes flutter closed. He smiles down at the handsome man in front of him. Who would've thought he could get this lucky? His hands trace along Cas's stubble, faintly running his fingers around his face. "I love you." Dean whispers.

Cas's eyes flutter open. Dean looks into Cas's bright blue eyes, smiling faintly as Cas's lips curve into a lazy smile. "I love you too, Dean." He replies softly.

They continue to stare at each other softly before closing their eyes and falling asleep in an embrace. The world could wait.


End file.
